smifandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Back to Super Mario Island
Welcome Back to Super Mario Island is the debut episode of Super Mario Island: Challenge Time. Summary Upon returning to Super Mario Island, Mario and his friends reunite with the Pokémon residents and introduce some of their new friends. Rockruff and Shinx give them all a challenge where two people must build a statue using the given resources - wood, carving knives, and paint. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to Rockruff, Shinx and the Pokémon crew trying to find new ways to entertain themselves, as their friends had left for Camp Mushroom a year ago. But Shinx overhears a ringing bell and rushes to see what is going on. The Pokémon crew tags along with Shinx. The Pokémon crew finds a ship with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy and the rest of the Mario crew onboard. The two groups reunite with each other - including Flygon and Bowser Jr., who both have a tearful reunion. Then, the Paper Mario crew jumps off of the ship. The Pokémon crew is eager to introduce themselves to the crew, and Mario introduces each of the crew to them. Then, another ship comes along and drops off a group of newcomers, who are more Paper Mario characters. Upon noticing each other, Goombario and Goombella reunite, and Mario adds that he never knew that Goombario and Goombella are siblings. As Goombario and Goombella reunite, Goomba becomes infatuated with the latter, and his eyes turn into hearts. The newcoming crew introduces themselves to the SMI crew, and Bowser Jr., Flygon and Yoshi Kid become fast friends. In his confessional, Bowser Jr. says that he is glad Yoshi Kid is on Super Mario Island so that Shy Guy can be pranked more than once and breaks the fourth wall by saying "the show". In another confessional, Goomba says that he thinks Goombella is "pretty cute", and adds that he hopes he can tell her he loves her. Kooper and Parakarry walk over to Flygon and rub her, causing Flygon to yelp, giggle and alert them that she's ticklish. This leads to confessionals by Parakarry and Kooper, who are both surprised of the fact that Flygon is ticklish. After a brief montage of the SMI crew showing the newcoming crew around Super Mario Island, the scene shows a shot of the crew's houses at night. Rockruff calls Shinx on her PokéPhone, and excitedly tells her that she has an idea. The next day, at the cafeteria, Rockruff and Shinx announce a challenge. After Watt asks what today's challenge is, Rockruff explains that everyone has to build a statue of Super Mario Island and gives the crew the resources they'll need. Shinx says that the crew will have to use the resources Rockruff just gave them. Rockruff and Shinx then pair everyone in groups of two. When Bob-omb is paired up with Bombette, they greet each other, but Bob-omb falls in love with her. In his confessional, Bob-omb states that Bombette "is... AWESOME". The scene cuts to everyone beginning to build their statues. Sushie starts up a conversation with Bowser Jr. (who is sitting near her and her partner, Cheep-Cheep). Flygon laughs before Sushie states her confessional, where she says she thinks Bowser Jr. will "go down in today's challenge". Then, another montage of everyone building their statues and painting them is shown, and Rockruff and Shinx look at everyone's statues, including their own. Rockruff and Shinx then announce the winners - Monty Mole and Yoshi Kid - after Shinx closes her eyes and picks up a piece of paper from a bowl. Yoshi Kid high-fives Monty Mole, and the latter adds that Yoshi Kid "did great" building their statue. The episode then ends with the two announcing a cake fight after receiving their cake, and everyone participates in the cake fight while Rockruff and Shinx sign off before participating as well. Quotes (Kooper and Parakarry walk over to Flygon and rub her.) Kooper: (to Parakarry; rubbing Flygon) "Whoa! I never seen a big dragonfly before!" Parakarry: (to Kooper; rubbing Flygon as well) "Me neither!" Flygon: (yelping) "Hey!" (giggles) "Take it easy, mates! I'm ticklish, ya know!" Kooper and Parakarry: (gasp, stop rubbing Flygon and look at each other excitedly) (Parakarry's Confessional) Parakarry: "I never met a dragonfly bigger than me that is ticklish!" (Kooper's Confessional) Kooper: "A Flygon that's ticklish?! BEST DAY EVER!" Trivia * This is the first time that Bowser Jr. breaks the fourth wall. * This is the first time that Rockruff and Shinx participate in their own challenge. This will happen throughout the rest of the series. * As seen in the statue building part of this episode, the following characters are paired up with other characters. This also includes the recurring characters. ** Mario is paired up with Parakarry. ** Luigi is paired up with Koops. ** Yoshi is paired up with Joltik. ** Peach is paired up with Rosalina. ** Daisy is paired up with Ms. Mowz. ** Bowser Jr. is paired up with Flygon. ** Toad is paired up with Spike. ** Toadette is paired up with Birdo. ** Pom Pom is paired up with Bow. ** Boo is paired up with Vibrava. ** Dry Bones is paired up with Goombella. ** Donkey Kong is paired up with Watt. ** Diddy Kong is paired up with Goomba. ** Bob-omb is paired up with Bombette. ** Hammer Bro. is paired up with Blooper. ** Monty Mole is paired up with Yoshi Kid. ** Koopa Troopa is paired up with Lakilester. ** Shy Guy is paired up with Vivian. ** Natu is paired up with Caterpie. ** Munna is paired up with Musharna. ** Magby is paired up with Kooper. ** Mudbray is paired up with Shiny Magby. ** Buneary is paired up with Skitty. ** Goombario is paired up with Kamek. ** Sushie is paired up with Cheep-Cheep. Category:SMI: CT Episodes Category:SMI: CT Episodes (Season 1)